


never knew loving could hurt this good

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Camp Half-Blood, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has fallen hard for Will, despite his desperate attempts not to. When he sees Will with a girl, he's crushed, until he gets the chance to talk about it with Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never knew loving could hurt this good

**Author's Note:**

> The story title is from Wild by Troye Sivan, which you should definitely listen to if you haven't heard it before.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Originally, Nico had been cautious of spending time with Will Solace. The son of Apollo was too attractive for his own good. But Nico’s resolve hadn't lasted for long under the influence of Will’s smile, and the son of Hades had soon found himself spending the better parts of his time with the healer and falling head over heels in love.

Nico was grateful for the friendship, and was surprised by how natural it seemed. Granted, that didn’t stop his heart from beating all too fast whenever Will was around, but the banter between the two of them was always easygoing and playful. One day, Nico found himself making his way to the back of the infirmary to ask Will if he wanted to go for a walk. The door had been left partially open and Nico decided to take advantage of this to spook the head of the Apollo cabin. Nico snuck up to the door, planning to jump in and yell, “Boo!” or something when he stopped short at what he saw inside.

Lou Ellen and Will held each other tightly. When they broke apart, the daughter of Hecate placed a necklace over Will’s head-- _oh my gods did that necklace have a **heart** on it?_ Their foreheads rested against each other as Lou Ellen whispered sweet nothings and Will smiled at her.

Nico was going to be sick. He turned around and walked back to his cabin as quickly as he could. Once he did, he closed the door and slid down against it. He covered his mouth with his hands but that didn't stop the sobs from working their way out. _For crying out loud, di Angelo, get your shit together._

His breaths were coming in short rasps and he was shaking, his fists clenching and unclenching helplessly. He was angry, so angry, angry at _himself_ for being so _stupid stupid stupid_ and letting himself get stuck in a situation like this again. He’d fallen for another amazing guy who'd fallen for another amazing girl and _gods of Olympus what had ever made him think he could find love?_

Nico didn't leave his room for the rest of the day.

~*~

Nico heard a knock on his door that evening, but he didn't particularly feel like leaving his bed. “Who is it?” he called, hoping it was Jason. Jason was good at listening.

“Food delivery,” Will called, making Nico groan. There was no way he could talk to Solace just then.

“Go away,” Nico yelled. “There's a reason I didn’t come to dinner.” _So I didn't have to see you._

Will let himself in anyways, making his way to Nico’s bed. “Hey, you okay?”

“I said, _go away_ , Solace. For the gods’ sakes, leave me alone.”

His words were fiercer than he intended and Will visibly deflated. “I'm just trying to help.”

“Well you're not helping. Now get the hell out of my cabin.”

Will opened his mouth, ready to retort, to be stubborn as usual until Nico took care of himself but after a moment he frowned, his brow furrowing. He looked sad, defeated, and Nico had no idea why Will was suddenly acting that way. Will silently got up and left, the food he brought still on Nico's bed.

~*~

The next morning, Nico told himself that he'd go to Will, apologize, and try to keep acting like nothing had happened. Just because he was sad didn't mean that he had to completely push himself away, right?

But every time he got too close to Will, his heart just started to ache, and he decided that he wouldn't do this to himself. He wouldn't put himself through this torture. He'd spend time with people who made him happy and didn't remind him of things he'd never have.

One night as everyone headed to the campfire, he set off for a walk. He needed some time alone to think. Naturally, a certain son of Apollo wasn't ready to let that happen. “Hey, Nico!” he called.

Nico muttered to himself in Italian and kept walking.

Will ran up next to him. “Hey, what's up?”

“Will, I'd _really_ love to be alone right now.”

The healer let out a breath. “Why have you been avoiding me lately? Every time I try to hang out with you, you make some excuse and just… I don't know. You act like I'm some huge nuisance.”

Nico didn't respond.

“Did I do something wrong? If I did, I can fix it if you just tell me. Please tell me what's wrong, Nico.” Will began nervously playing with the new cord on his neck.

Nico glanced at it, narrowing his eyes. “Where'd you get that?”

Will looked down, realizing what he'd been doing. “Oh, Lou Ellen gave it to me.”

Nico nodded. “That was nice of her.” He tried to sound sincere, but he just felt so broken inside.

“Yeah… She's been so helpful lately.”

“Mhm. You seem to be getting close.”

“Well I've been dealing with some stuff lately and she's been helping me sort it out. She's been really understanding.”

“Good for you,” Nico said, stopping and turning to face Will. “Now I've been dealing with some stuff lately, too, and I'd really love some time alone to think about it.”

Will frowned and reached out to grab Nico's arm, keeping the younger boy from walking away. “Not until you tell me why you haven't been speaking to me. I don't want it to be like this between us.”

“Yeah, well neither do I.” Nico pulled himself free and kept walking away.

“Nico, stop. Please.”

Nico did, and at first he wasn't sure why. But when be turned around and saw Will watching him, he was filled with this deep urge to just run over and kiss the frown off of Will's face. He had so hopelessly fallen for this boy and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with this feeling.

Will stepped closer and took Nico’s hands. “Please tell me what happened,” he whispered.

Nico looked down at his shoes and sighed. “I saw you with Lou Ellen.” The son of Hades gave up with trying to make any of this work and decided to just tell Will what was going on. Maybe Will would finally leave him alone once he found out the disgusting truth. “I guess I got jealous of you being… together.”

“Together? We're just friends. But--”

“You're what?”

“We're just friends. Like I said, we've been spending more time together lately because she's been helping me with my… problem, but that's it.”

Nico was torn between wanting to smack himself in the head and wanting to jump up and down like a five year old.

“But,” Will started, “why would you be jealous?”

Shit.

Now that this conversation was headed in a different direction, Nico was highly regretting having admitted to being jealous. “Um…”

A grin started to tug at the corners of Will’s mouth. “Woah, woah, woah. Are you telling me you were _jealous_ of the idea that I was dating Lou Ellen?” Will raised his eyebrows, clearly entirely too happy at how the conversation was going.

Nico opened and closed his mouth a few times before scowling and starting to turn away. “Yeah. I was jealous. Now you know why I haven't wanted to be around you so leave me _alone_.”

“No, Nico, stop!” Will exclaimed, laughing a little. “Nonono, you don't understand. I…” He was clearly grasping for words, trying to look serious but failing as a smile took over his features. Nico frowned further at how Will clearly found this so amusing. Nico just wanted to _leave_ so he could cry by himself and Will could go and laugh at how the gay kid had fallen for him.

“Nico… I… I’m gay.”

Nico’s head snapped up, checking Will’s blue eyes to see if he was kidding. But Will looked completely sincere, as well as ecstatic. “You're… you're _what_?” Nico felt dizzy suddenly because his entire world had been flipped upside down. Instead of reminding himself why he and Will could never be together, his mind was wandering uncontrollably, picturing Will’s lips on his, late summer nights holding hands, sleeping wrapped up in Will’s arms, movie dates, and cuddling while rain pattered on the window. For the first time, dating Will was actually in the realm of possibility.

Will shuffled a bit, trying to control his smile and failing. “ _That's_ what I've been talking about with Lou Ellen. I've been having a hard time coming out to myself and she's been really supportive. She's always there to talk about it and she, uh…” Will flushed, pulling his necklace out from beneath his camp shirt. It was a simple cord with a gold heart shaped charm. “She gave me this, too. It used to be enchanted but the charm’s worn off since then. It has a history of falling into the hands of people who needed help finding love and… you know… the necklace supposedly helped.”

The two were silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say next. “So. _Does_ the necklace help?” Nico finally asked, his voice not much above a whisper.

Will nodded slowly, still grinning. “I think so.”

And then Nico was reaching up and wrapping his arms around Will’s neck, pressing their lips together, because this conversation had already gotten as awkward as it could be and Nico didn't think it could get any worse.

It didn't.

Will kissed back immediately, moving his lips gently. Will's lips were warm and soft, causing Nico’s brain to short circuit. The brunet had no idea how to kiss or what made anyone a good kisser, but any concerns he had melted into oblivion the moment he felt Will’s tongue. Will took the kiss deeper and left Nico without a thought in his mind other than _oh my gods I'm kissing will solace I'm actually kissing him his lips are on mineandhesnotstopping oh my g o d s heskissingme_.

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Nico’s head was spinning, still trying to catch up with how exactly any of what had just happened was real.

“Yep,” Will panted, nodding his head slowly. “This necklace definitely works.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first solangelo fic I've ever worked up the guts to post so lemme know what you think!
> 
> My tumblr is doctorsorders-deathboy.tumblr.com
> 
> ~*Kudos and Comments are a girl's best friend!*~
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
